House Sitting
by Leveragenie of 221B
Summary: Carolyn asks Martin and Douglas to house and Arthur sit whilst she goes away for the weekend


"Ah hello" Carolyn said to the young woman who opened the door "Is Martin here?" she asked "Yeah, he's upstairs. Just give me a minute and I'll go get him for you" the young woman replied. Carolyn stood there for a few minutes waiting for Martin to come downstairs "Carolyn, what are you doing here? He asked her as he walked down the last few steps "Martin I have a favour to ask of you. And, yes I will pay you" she announced. "Very well then, what is it?" he asked expecting it to be doing something to do with his man with a van job. "I'm going away for a few days, and I need you to baby-sit my house for me" she told him "I see" he replied knowing better than to ask where she was going "And what about Arthur? Is he going with you?" he asked "No, Arthur is staying at home, but I do not want to come home to a repeat of what happened last time I left Arthur alone for a few days…" she answered the memory still clear in her mind. Of course, Martin thought remembering what had happened the last time Carolyn had gone away. He still struggled to understand how she had managed to convince not only himself, but also Douglas to help clear up. "Sure, and when?" he asked. "Grab your bag" she told him, just as he thought.

* * *

"Hi, Skip. Douglas is here already" Arthur greeted him as he answered the door "Hello Arthur. Wait, what do you mean Douglas is here already?" he asked "Well, Carolyn decided that it would be best if both of us were tasked with the job of Arthur sitting" Douglas answered. And by that he did of course mean that he was Arthur and Martin sitting. "I see" Martin said "Well… umm" he said not knowing what to say. "Oh, sorry Skip" Arthur said "I almost forgot you'll be sharing my room seeing as though Douglas is in the guest bedroom, and Mum has put a sign which says 'enter and bad things will happen to you' on her door" Arthur informed him. Martin didn't have the heart to tell Arthur that he would be fine on the sofa, after all the two of them had shared a room in the past. Occasionally they even had to share a bed when their booking got messed up. "Alright" he agreed "Brilliant" Arthur said excitedly "Now then, who's hungry? I'm cooking". Arthur announced "NO!" the two pilots shouted "Arthur please don't cook. We beg of you" Martin said "But…?" Arthur asked dejected "Tell you what, why don't we order take-out?" Douglas said "Hmm, sounds good to me, but umm…Douglas? Martin asked hopefully "Yes, I'll pay Martin" Douglas replied "Thanks" Martin said. "Take-out? Does that mean we get to watch a movie as well? Mum and I always watch a movie when we get take-out" Arthur asked expectantly "I don't see why not" Martin replied

Half an hour later Martin saw why not. He saw exactly why not. The three of them had spent the last half an hour arguing over which film they were going to watch, and still hadn't ordered their food. Arthur had wanted to watch one of the many Disney films he had in his collection, Martin had wanted to watch Star Trek, whilst Douglas was insisting on Stalag 17. "This is ridiculous" Martin exclaimed. Surely there was a film that they could all agree on. "Agreed, why don't we just forget the movie, and order the food?" Douglas said rubbing his temple "Oh, come on what about…?" Arthur said trying to think of something they would all agree on. Douglas went to order their food as Martin began humming to himself "Oh.." Arthur said, a smile spreading across his and Martin's faces. "Douglas!" Martin shouted "Yes?" Douglas asked "Up! Down! Flying around looping the loop and defying the ground. Arthur what are they?" Martin sang "They're all frightfully keen" Arthur sang "Those magnificent men, those magnificent men in their flying machine" the three of them sang laughing at one another as they finished. "Alright, alright "Those Magnificent Men in their Flying Machine it is" Douglas agreed.

* * *

About an hour and a half later the three of them had just finished their meal. Douglas was sat in one of the armchairs whilst Martin and Arthur shared the sofa. During the film Arthur had to go and get them some blankets, because the heating had gone off and he didn't know how to reset the timer. "Umm Martin…" Douglas said cautiously "Hmm" Martin replied in all honesty he was starting to get tired and it wasn't long past ten. "You seem to have an Arthur sleeping on you" Douglas informed him, indicating to Arthur's sleeping form "Ah…" he said looking down at the steward "Well, I don't mind. Be a shame to wake him" Martin said "Yeah, this is the quietest he's been all evening" Douglas agreed. Martin shifted slightly allowing the pair of them to get more comfortable. "Cosy" Douglas said. "Douglas" Martin said warningly. "Sorry, sorry. You two look kind of cute together though. Hold still while I get a camera" Douglas said walking out of the room. On the one hand Martin wanted to stop him… on the other he didn't want to wake Arthur up. Accepting his fate he watched the ending of the movie waiting for Douglas to come back "Sorry it…" Douglas said breaking off as he walked back in to the room noticing that Martin had fallen asleep, with his arms around Arthur. Douglas smiled to himself taking a photo, he decided he wouldn't use it against them. Just that it would make a nice picture.


End file.
